With improvement of the economy and the society, abounding consumables are offered to people to satisfy people's demand, thereby improving people's standard or living. While razors are one of these consumables.
Currently, the razors have two types including electric razors and manual razors. The manual razors have a large share of the market due to its complete shaving effect and without power source.
Regarding to the manual razor, it includes a handle, a razor head, a buckle for connecting the razor head to the handle, and a button for actuating the buckle to disengage the razor head from the handle. Specifically, the buckle is assembled on the handle, the button is movably configured at the buckle to actuate the buckle, so that to make the buckle and the razor head engage or disengage.
However, during shaving of the conventional manual razor, an upper resistance force is generated to the buckle, so that the buckle is pushed and extruded towards the middle position, thereby disengaging from the razor head to decrease the reliability of shaving.
Thus, there is a need for an improved elastic fastener for a razor to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.